A Former Bliss
by Dread Barb
Summary: Twilight Sparkle ruminates of the fateful event that led to the downfall of Equestria. A legion of bizarre creatures stumble into Ponyville, and all is changed forever.


A/N: This is my first **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic **piece of fan fiction. I've only watched a couple of episodes, so please consider that if I make a mistake against canonical elements (I really don't know if the ponies can magically drive away unpleasant weather) or the mechanisms of their world.

This story will tell of the fateful event that led to the downfall of Equestria, Ponyville, and the planet in which the ponies live. The fall from grace was no act of Discord, but of an unlikely force...

**A Former Bliss**

"_I cannot say what led to this, for I did not know who they were. Harmless creatures, hideous creatures. They were a benign presence in our world, but we underestimated the threat they posed to our land._

_Equestria, ponyville, all a vague memory we salvage among this chaos of a world; a thing that keeps us sane and inspired to live another day..._

_We no longer live in the same planet anymore. The wrath of those who we despise drove us from it. We are not what we once were. Mythical creatures – loving, beautiful creatures – striving for one ultimate purpose, we were. Our land was the height of our unity; an abundance of life; emerald meadows and clear skies stretched over the horizons as the majestic mountains eagerly reached for it. We were free from mere survival and free to do as we pleased. We would trifle over the most trivial of troubles, and it was good. It gave us a chance to know one another. The more we knew, the stronger we made our friendships. _

_Then they appeared. Those who we despise; we became aware of them, and our world was changed. _

_No longer do we live... we survive. We survive as beasts of our new world. Not a home or a haven, but a fighting chance, and it works against us. Everything does. The allies I lost, the allies whom once shared the joy of existence with me, all gone. They perished, they became what we could not even conceive in our sacred worlds, all for the sake of those we despise. The reclusive mother figure, a timid friend, now the most adamant of hunters. My old friend – the firmest of believers – an idealist, she who demanded things be done her way, now a broken survivalist. The eccentric embodiment of naivete – an old spirit who enriched the days of those in her presence – now a crafty zealot; a terror that turns former friends into edible relics to remind herself of a past glory. And I, a former glow of a dying sun, now a savage, a savage salvaging prey and the sparse sanity left. The rest are gone..._

_I cannot say what led to this, for I do not know. I am the remnant of a former innocence. This is all I know. I am a monster — all of us — all for the sake of them..."_

* * *

_Eons before..._

The winds of winter whispered through the frigid land of Equestria. It glaciated the unfortunate manes of those brave enough to weather the climate. Snow blanketed the homes and the trees of Ponyville, and inside the citizens gathered around the chimney fires. Cozy quilt blankets enveloped the shivering ponies, those still staving off the coldness from outside. The town still flourished with action. Ponies rushed back and forth to retrieve lumber; the winter had caught everypony by surprise. There was no time for pony's play.

As the freezing air's touch stung the flesh, Spike and Twilight Sparkle dashed through the crowds of ponies still bustling throughout the snowy streets. They had been gone for weeks studying creatures they had never seen before. The winter had caught them by surprise as well.

"Hey Twilight," said Spike as he panted for frozen air, "could we take a break?"

"Not now!" Twilight Sparkle pushed forward. "We need to raise the alarm!" The other ponies noticed the two friends encrusted in ice, looking so tired. Their absence for so long hinted their immediate presence. Everypony followed behind them, eager to learn of the news they had to share. As the ponies rushed through the streets, those inside their homes tagged along. The word of their arrival spread throughout Ponyville.

"Where is Princess Celestia?!" said Twilight. The two friends and their mob stopped outside Twilight's treehouse. The rest of the pony gang were already outside her home. "Twilight!" said Applejack as she sprinted to her and Spike, "what in tarnation is going on?!"

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash zipped to them, "what's wrong?"

Twilight Sparkle and Spike gasped for breath, still unable to speak coherently after hours of running. Spike collapsed on the ground, still conscious but too tired to even breathe. "Princess... Princess..." Twilight Sparkle said, lowering her head as she struggled to breathe, "Princess Celestia... get her!"

Rainbow Dash grasped Twilight Sparkle by her face. "Darn it! Calm down! Tell us what's wrong!"

"The creatures," said Twilight Sparkle, recovering her voice, "they're coming..." The rest of the ponies murmured amongst themselves. _"Coming?_ _Who?"_

"Of which creatures do you speak, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Hideous gargantuan monsters!" said Spike. "_Hideous?_ _Monsters?"_ Everyone else became startled.

"Stop it Spike," said Twilight Sparkle, slamming her hoof on the ground, "we can't cause a panic." The rest of the ponies seemed confused. Some began to whisper among each other, _"panic?_ _Why panic?"_

"Calm down everyone," said Applejack, "we still don't know much bout' these things."

"Well," Rarity said, "they do sound quite ghastly. Are these creatures evil?"

Twilight Sparkle and Spike glanced at each other. They were still tired and gasping for air, but the fear of telling the other ponies about the creatures was more deterring than anything else.

"So?" asked Pinkie Pie, "are they bad?" The other ponies asked in unison, _"are they_ _evil__?_ _Are they? Tell us..." _Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in a tight situation. They kept glancing at each other, hoping the other would not spill the beans.

"Twilight..." said Spike as he fiddled with his hands, "I think we should tell them."

"_Yes! Tell us! Tell us now! Come on, Twilight!" _The crowd grew more and more ponies began to close in around Twilight Sparkle, demanding to know what she knew.

Twilight Sparkle scraped the snow with her hoof. She was not ready to inform the citizens of Ponyville. She felt Princess Celestia would be more qualified to inform them of such a delicate predicament, but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Okay," Twilight Sparkle faced the ground, unable to look at anypony in the eye, "I'll tell you."

...

_And so Twilight began to inform the citizens of Ponyville about the creatures. By now the commotion had moved inside Twilight's home. She and Spike spoke of the most basic of information, the notorious appearance of the creatures and what they did, but Twilight decided to share with them the most disturbing piece of information about the creatures.._

"Gosh..." said Fluttershy, cowering behind Rainbow Dash and Rarity, "they do sound evil."

"Now just hold on a minute!" Applejack interrupted the consensus between ponies with the notion that the creatures were inherently evil. "How do we know they're really evil? I thought we shouldn't judge people on looks!"

"_Yeah..."_ The other ponies began to reconsider their convictions. Twilight Sparkle was hesitant again. She knew they deserved to be informed, but she knew that the ultimate and most startling of information would cause a panic.

"Tell them..." said Spike, clasping his cup of hot chocolate.

"Okay," said Twilight Sparkle, "you need to know this: The creatures are — well, how should I put this? Okay, the creatures are infatuated with us."

"What?" said Rarity. The other ponies squinted, unsure of what Twilight Sparkle meant.

"Infatuated?" asked Applejack, "like in love? In love with us?"

"You could say that," Twilight Sparkle said, grinning out of nervousness. Confusion still lingered among the ponies. Rarity approached Twilight Sparkle. "I cannot say I understand what it is you are saying, Twilight. How are they infatuated with us?"

"And why?!" Rainbow Dash meddled her way into the silence.

That feeling Twilight Sparkle felt when she could not grasp the most complicated of subjects, that knowledge of failure and her limitations, it rushed through her again. "They're coming..."

"Coming?" asked Fluttershy, still hiding behind the other ponies. The ponies were unsure as to what to feel. Some were still confused, and others were startled. The thought that hideous creatures were infatuated with them — and that they were coming — was too sudden.

"Everybody! They're here!" Big Macintosh blasted through the doors. "They're here!"

...

_Ponies from all over Equestria headed to the entrance to Ponyville. A chant echoed from the exodus of the creatures. Twilight Sparkle and her friends rushed ahead of everypony else and led the way. Spike was not eager to have to run again, but he mustered the energy. Soon enough Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy led the mob of ponies to the creatures, already settling in; they had welcomed themselves inside. When the ponies were in proximity of the creatures, they began to back away. By now the creatures had noticed the ponies, and they strode towards them. The citizens of Ponyville witnessed firsthand the magnitude of the beasts. They were imposing creatures, three times the size of Big Macintosh. Some were far less obese, but they were all equally repugnant. They were covered in a sheen that glistened as the rays of the sun shun upon them. A reddish coat of fur covered them from feet to neck, and their faces were embellished with boils and warts. As they came closer to the ponies, they slowed their pace and crept towards them; the ponies already struck with fear, whimpering and shaking their legs. _

"Oh my Celestia!" One of the behemoths stepped forward from its group and spoke in a high voice – a scrawny voice with hints of gluttony and privilege – very unusual for a titan such as it. "Ponies! Ponyville!" The ponies crept away. They tried to keep their distance. The creatures chanted in joy with voices as high as their leader's, hands held as high as the clouds. Their bellows swept throughout Equestria. "We found it!"

Twilight Sparkle approached the creature, cautious of its intent. The rancid stench that monsters gave off – a foul smell that made the ponies flinch – made Twilight Sparkle jump back and gag, but she tried her best to be respectful – and above all – diplomatic. Pinkie Pie put her hoof in front of Twilight Sparkle, trying to discourage her, but Twilight chose to be the one to speak for them.

"This is the land of Equestria, we welcome you. I am Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?"

"Oh my Gosh!" The leading creature clasped both of its hands, which were covered in a yellow dust. "It's Twilight Sparkle!" The other creatures clamored in joy at the sight of the purple unicorn.

"Um, yeah?" said Twilight Sparkle, raising her eyebrows, "that's me. Welcome..."

"Oh my Celestia!" One of the creatures said, pointing at somepony behind Twilight Sparkle, "It's Pinkie Pie!" It was in this instance when the ponies were shocked by more than just the stench. Some ponies gasped, but some questioned Pinkie Pie. _"Yeah? How does he know you?!"_

"What?!" Pinkie Pie said, stomping the icy ground, "I don't know him! Unless, I think I might!" The pink pony began to ruminate the possibility of her acquaintance with the creature, but the other ponies sighed at her usual unreliability.

Another one of the creatures sprung forth, splashing a green goo out of its feet. "Hey! There's Applejack!"

"What?" said Applejack with a hint of disgust, taking a step back, "I sure don't know you!"

"But we know you!" The creatures huddled around the ponies, forcing the ponies to squeeze together out of fear. "We know all of you!"

As the ponies trembled and cowered, backing away from the creatures as they closed in on them, Twilight Sparkle and her friends held their ground. "Listen," said Twilight, "I know who you are. I know how much you admire you us. Just tell me, and please be honest, why have you come?"

The creatures awed in admiration. Their eyes radiated a childlike naivete, an admiration for the ponies only squandered by their pale skin radiating a lifeless spirit and shattered hope. "We came for you, sweet little cuddly ponies!"

"What exactly do you want with us?" asked Twilight Sparkle. The stench kept her coughing. "We're nothing special."

"Why, we beg to differ! We beg you!" The creatures began to jump up and down, shaking the earth with their massive collective weight. The leading creature stood in front again. "You are all like so complex individuals with empathetic personalities! We can like relate to you so much!"

"You can relate to archetypes?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Everybody sighed, both ponies and creatures._"Pinkie! The wall!" _

"Oops! Sorry everypony! Sorry!"

Everypony got back in character. "Now, where were we?" the leading creature asked. "Ah, you're all so interesting!" The creatures moved in awkward motions. Some fiddled with their hands and others made noises, almost as if they were tics. "You're all so complex, much more complex than the relationships we have with our cousins."

"Cousins?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah! But they broke off our contact. They're like ashamed of us, but they're just hating! They're like jealous because we are so masculine and brave to admit our obsessions with you cute ponies! They hate us, but we don't care!"

"Hate is never good," said Fluttershy.

"Damn right!" the creatures chanted. "Hate is never good! Hate is never good!"

The ponies glanced at one another, still confused as to what was happening. The others commended Twilight Sparkle to find out what they really wanted. Theatrics were only confusing to everybody. "Enough!" said Twilight, tired of hearing them chant. "Look, we don't know how you found out everything about us. I really don't care. Just please, tell us why you came to our homeland."

"Because we just love sweet little ponies!" The creatures began to chant. "We love ponies! We love ponies!"

"Guys!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted their chanting once more, "that's not a convincing reason as to why you would devote so much time and effort just to meet us."

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash, "we're nothing special."

Applejack gasped. "Rainbow Dash, how could you?!"

"But it's true!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "But we're still special..."

"Aw, don't you get it you sweet cute ponies?" The leading creature approached the gang. "You're all so deep and complex! Twilight Sparkle, you're the epitome of curiosity and intelligence! You are the sounding voice of reason!"

"Well," said Twilight Sparkle, shrugging and smiling, "I do like to deem myself as the voice of—"

"And Rainbow Dash!" the creature interrupted Twilight Sparkle, " the strong free spirit. You play by your own rules and you're so brave!"

Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes, "now that Pinkie Pie mentions it, we are kinda archetypical—"

"Fluttershy! The most unique peaceful pony! Your shyness and sympathy are part of your uniqueness! Embrace them!"

"Oh," said Fluttershy, keeping her head down and blushing, "well, thanks..."

The leading creature blabbered on to flatter Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and its brothers agreed with everything it said, but they did not notice the ponies as they whispered questions to one another, but some paid attention. "... and so you see Twilight, your struggle as an intellectual voice of logic and reason, a curious and scientific mindset— it's all an allegory of the suffering and ridicule intelligent people suffer at the hands of the same society that tossed us out for our affinity with you and your friends!"

"Uh, thanks, but don't you think you're rationalizing a little too much? I mean – I am not exactly a lonely intellectual. I haven't even been oppressed for my erudite interests."

"Gosh, and that's why Equestria is like the best place ever!" The leading creature continued its yap, and Twilight Sparkle backed away from it and its friends. She and Rainbow Dash began to converse with each other, voices sufficiently low so that the creatures would not notice. "Hey Twilight, get the feeling these things just see what they want to see in us?"

"I know! It's like they convince themselves that we're so complex and characterized, but even I know we pale in comparison to other individuals. I know we're typical. I am of course obliged to agree with their substantial point about my intellect."

"Ha! Typical."

"Well," said Rarity, "what baffles me more than their monotonic verbiage is the thought that these prodigious creatures exert so much time to admiring us."

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Right?! They're letting their affinity define them as individuals!"

"It's disheartening indeed. I am fascinated by gems. I love gems. I love precious stones, but my personality is not defined by my affinity for something as trivial as gems. It reveals some part of my personality, but it sure is not the focal element of it."

"This is just sad, really," said Applejack. "What's more sad is they try and justify their obsession."

"There is no justification for this," said Twilight Sparkle as she and her friends gazed at the creatures, shaking their heads. "Nothing..."

Pinkie Pie approached Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Gee, I didn't know I had fans!" Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash noticed Pinkie Pie's mane was smeared with a sheen of yellow goo. "Uh, Pinkie," asked Rainbow Dash, "what happened to your mane?"

"Oh! That! The things were petting me!"

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash glanced at each other, sticking their tongues out and out of disgust. "You let those things touch you?"

"Sure! Why not?! They seem nice!"

"They seem creepy!" Rainbow Dash grinned, "how do they even know all these things about us?"

"Oh! Don't we appear on that kid's channel and—"

"Dang it Pinkie! Shut up!"

...

_And so the creatures continued to exchange their admiration with the ponies. The big ponies joined the bigger beasts and listened to their riveting tales. The little ponies stuck with the littler creatures to be pet. Twilight Sparkle and her friends stuck together and discussed the situation. They suspected this was one of Discord's schemes, but it seemed unlikely because he was accustomed to instant chaos. The creatures kept giving praise to the ponies, and they soon decided it was time to show their devotion..._

"We can totally prove our unrelenting affinity for you sweet ponies!" The leading creature held its arms high in the air. "Bring out the goods!" Everypony was eager to see what the creatures brought. As the creatures moved about, they unloaded crates, heavy enough to be carried by seven of them.

"Oh goodie," Twilight Sparkle said with glee, "peace offerings." Twilight and her friends gathered around the leading creature as it pried open one of the crates. Other ponies trotted over to witness the peace offerings. _"I hope it's candy!"_

"Now," said the leading creature, "feast your big pony eyes on this!" The creature held out a large portrait. The edges were encrusted with gold and gems, which caught Rarity's attention. What called more attention was the painting itself.

Spike's eyes popped out of his sockets. "What the f—" Twilight Sparkle smacked him with her hoof, knocking him back. She was just as mortified as him.

"So?" asked the leading creature as he held the portrait with pride, "what say you?" The ponies dropped jaws. It was a sight they had never seen before, and one they sure wished they hadn't.

"What is wrong with you?!" Twilight Sparkle could not bear the embarrassment, but her friends were too shocked to notice her. "What is this?!"

The leading creature asked, "what do you mean?" Then it flipped the portrait around to see what it was, and he was startled by what he saw. "Oh dear..."

The ponies and the creatures became boisterous and demanded to know why they had an erotic portrait of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Spike was frozen with humiliation, and Twilight Sparkle kneeled to not draw attention to herself. _"Is this what you do with your assistant, Twilight?"_

"Everybody calm down!" Applejack took to the front of the line that now divided the creatures and the ponies. "I sure know Twilight and Spike don't do these sort of things."

"Why am I doing that in the painting?" asked Spike. The baby dragon trembled in between Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "This is just grotesque," said Rarity as she hugged Spike, "know we are aware of what they truly want."

The creatures bellowed in discord. "Now— please!" said the leading creature, tossing the portrait aside, "this was just a mistake. We did not mean to show that piece!"

"Then what did you mean to show us?" Rarity joined Applejack in the front.

The leading creature rummaged through the pile of portraits in the crate. "Now if only I could find it..."

"Enough!" said Rarity, slamming her hoof but careful not to get it filthy. "We've seen far enough. I've seen enough! How dare you tarnish the beauty of jewelry with your appalling desires?"

"But we swear! We did not mean to show that one to you." The leading creature kept scrambling through the stacks. It ordered its brothers to help it.

"Then why did you bring it?" Twilight Sparkle joined the front line. "Why would you bring that?"

The leader and its brothers stopped looking through the paintings. "Oh, I don't have total control of what my fellow pony admirers do."

"So you condone this sort of deviancy?" asked Rarity.

"No! That was just an anomaly! Most of us frown upon the love of ponies for the wrong reasons!"

"Wrong reasons?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "How can you be so sure?"

"Come now brothers!" said the creature, "who here dares tolerate the love of ponies for the wrong reasons?" Many of the creatures chanted, _"Not_ _I!_ _Not I!" _Others kept silent.

Rarity crept away from the front line and headed to one of the crates, unguarded by the creatures. "As you see," said the leading creature, "those of us who love ponies for the wrong reasons are a rarity, just like those paintings!"

"Everypony! Come look at this!" Rarity had found more of the devious portraits. The other ponies rushed, and there was nothing the leading creature or its brothers could do to stop them. Twilight Sparkle skimmed through the portraits, disgusted by the sight of their fantasies. "I thought you said these things were a rarity among the normalcy."

"Well, a small portion of my brothers do have their needs."

"A small portion?!" said Twilight Sparkle, "this whole crate is full of this evil!"

"And so is this one!" said Rainbow Dash. "My gosh... it's everywhere!" The leading creature took a step back and blended in with its brothers, surrounded by its guards. They kicked the snow and looked down, too embarrassed to even look at each other.

"This is just sick," said Twilight Sparkle. She and the other ponies stopped rummaging through the portraits. Some of them had found clean paintings, but the devious paintings overpowered the effects of the former. "This is wrong." Twilight's glare – tears of disgust, of sheer disappointment – pierced through the frail psyche of the creatures. It demoralized their will to speak. Well, maybe some of them.

"Hey! To each his own!" One of the creatures yelled. "Silence!" The leading creature ordered its brothers to stand back. It then approached Twilight Sparkle, who now threatened to use force if it did not keep its distance. "We swears! They are a rarity!"

"Stop referring to them with my name!" said the white unicorn.

"Look, we have proof! Look here!" The creature handed Twilight Sparkle a scroll with numbers and pie charts. "A san-tist like you proofed it!"

"Scientist..." said Twilight Sparkle, frowning at the creature as she read the scroll with her magic. She didn't want to touch anything they did anymore. By now the ponies at the end of the crowd had begun to disperse, afraid of what the creatures would do, especially now that their secret was out.

Twilight Sparkle read through the scroll, humming at certain parts and frowning at others. The leading creature held its hands together, staring at Twilight. "So," it said, "what do you think?" Its brothers also leaned with hope. They were sure that the work of an intelligent person would impress Twilight Sparkle.

"Um," Twilight said for a moment, "this isn't very good."

The creatures could not believe what they heard. Their hearts sank as quickly as their naivete had before. _"What?!_ _What's wrong with it?!"_ they asked in unison.

Twilight Sparkle handed the leading creature the scroll. "First of all, that was a survey study." Twilight paced to and fro. "Survey studies are not very reliable methods of gathering data on subjects like you people."

"Whatever do you mean?!" One of the creatures stepped forward, demanding an explanation. Twilight Sparkle shun her horn to scare it away. "Okay. First off, there is no way to control who or what takes the survey. An ogre could have taken it for all we know, or perhaps somepony who wanted to skew the study for undesirable results. That possibility will compromise the quality of the results."

"But Twilight!" said the leading creature, "surely nobody would—"

"And look— this bothers me a bit: the ambiguous language. What does the survey mean with least favorite? Least favorite? Is that synonymous with 'dislike' or 'loathe?' Oh, looks like Rarity is one of the least liked of us!"

"What?!" Rarity said, "well, as if I care what sub-creatures like you think about me!"

"Who conducted this unscientific study anyway?"

"Some old guy!" said the leading creature, "but he was a scientist and we totally trust him as long as he uses his expertise to validate us!"

"Me thinks it was Discord," said Applejack.

"But scientists do not utilize the testimony – the possibly biased testimony – of the subjects they study, especially through untraceable surveys. It's not a reliable method. How do we know if the takers were honest in all questions? Huh? How do we know?" The creatures were silent. The leader still believed in the reliability of the holy scroll.

"But he's a scen-tist!

"Scientist?" said Twilight Sparkle. "It doesn't matter. His methods were flawed. The bias of participants and the inability to keep track of who took it render it as reliable as Pinkie Pie."

"True! So true!" said the pink one.

"And what exactly are non-pony-admirers? So this scientist compared you creatures to the rest of the world?"

"Why of course!" said the creature, "and we're so special. We will embrace all who contend an opposing viewpoint from ours and we will put up with their presence. More than anypony else! The study says so!"

"More than Hindus and Buddhists—"

"_Pinkie Pie! Shut up!" _

"Yeah! Right on brother!" said Big Macintosh, "embrace and—"

"Silence you filthy philistine!" Rarity gashed Big Macintosh with her horn and drove him away. "Back to the fields!" The ponies watched as Big Mac ran away, and then they returned their focus on the creatures.

Twilight Sparkle sighed. "Did you not listen to a word I said. The study is not reliable. It's not the most authoritative of studies."

"Oh Twilight Sparkle," said the creature, "you're so smart." The creatures began to praise Twilight Sparkle for her unmatched intellect. "Ugh, it's like talking to children," Twilight said as she approached Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"They are children, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, "they're big children." The pony gang laughed as they observed the creatures from a distance fawn over them again. _""Oh we didn't know what friendship could be until you shared your magic with me! Alliances are a mythical wonderment!" _

"So what do you reckon we should do with them?" Applejack asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I think we should make a run for it."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

_And so the ponies plotted their escape. It became evident that the creatures had evil intentions in mind as their chanting grew louder. Some of the behemoths quarreled over the acceptance of brothers who loved ponies for the wrong reasons and how numerous they were. Others were in discord over who was indeed the best pony of all. As soon as the creatures crossed the line dividing them from the ponies, the chase began. Rainbow Dash carried Spike and led the other ponies with Fluttershy to safety, but soon enough the creatures caught up with the slower ones. The poor ponies were pet to death, and Ponyville was razed. Equestria's defenses were crushed by the behemoths; they did not care much for the less cute male guardians. _

_A chaos spread throughout Ponyville, beyond anything Discord could have ever conceived. The creatures lost control and pet many ponies to death. Twilight and her friends survived by taking shelter outside of Equestria. It was a hopeless solution as the behemoths pushed west to crush the scattered pockets of ponies. The chaos had turned into a matter of survival. Most of the pegasus fled from the destruction, leaving the unicorns and the land ponies to fend for themselves. Unicorns turned into rock to hide from the creatures, a curse that would last thousands of years. Twilight and her friends remained united, and they resorted to Princess Luna for help. _

_Princess Luna, in her wicked splendor as the dark queen of evil things to come, offered her aid to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She would save them from the creatures..._

"_**Welcome to my domain, the unseen as I, a forgotten evil soon to be witnessed by the most pure and the most wicked... I offer salvation to all who denounce their wicked ways, the ways of Celestia. Accept what I wish to bring into this universe, become a timeless excellence... now a new life awaits, and all I ask is for you to surrender a part of yourselves..."**_

_**...  
**_

"_Friendship is magic... yes, an illusion for the weak. Friendship is magic, how I learned of its true intent. I was known as the glow of a dying sun, a Twilight... They who loved us drove us away, all for the sake of vanity."_

The End._  
_


End file.
